This invention relates generally to the manufacture of an integrated circuit which includes complementary field effect transistors, one of which is a junction field effect transistor, and the other of which is a MIS-FET. A storage element having such a construction is described, for example, IEEE Transactions ED, 1974, P. 448. The production of such components, for example, in a monocrystalline silicon chip, involves many difficulties. These difficulties result from the fact that in the production of two transistor types, it is necessary to carry out high-temperature processes which affect the production process on a second transistor which has already been produced.